Of Fangs and Icecream
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Out of curiosity the teen followed the mysterious person through the streets, and back into an alley. The alley led him to a dead end, and of course there was no one back there. The Hitachiin turned on his heel to exit the alley, but when he turned he was greeted by a face. The face was of a teen perhaps 17. The Hitachiin's gaze was drawn to the fangs poking out of the boys mouth.


**Hey guys~ I took a few of my stories down. I do intend to rewrite them. It's just overwhelming. I have so many ideas right now. This is a one shot. I don't know if I should continue it or not? What do you guys think?**

* * *

**~Earlier That Day~**

"Hikaru! Come back here please!" An orange haired teen called out, but his brother was already gone. The two had just had a small argument over something stupid. As usual the eldest Hitachiin twin's anger got the best of him. He stormed out of the house, and into the darkness of the night. His brother decides to wait and let him cool down. The younger Hitachiin can only wait until his brother returns. "I'm sorry..." He murmured softly.

The older Hitachiin was wandering the town. It seemed to be quiet at night, peaceful. He took note that the streets were vacant. He was unsure of the time, but he didn't think it mattered. He began to think about his argument with his brother. He sighed, what's done is done. He just figured he'd go back, Kaoru would apologize, and everything would return to normal. That's how it always worked...right? He shook his head, and saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

That was odd... Out of curiosity the teen followed the mysterious person through the streets, and back into an alley. The alley led him to a dead end, and of course there was no one back there. The Hitachiin turned on his heel to exit the alley, but when he turned he was greeted by a face. The face was of a teen perhaps 17. The face belonged to a boy, and he was smirking evilly. The Hitachiin took a step backwards, but the other boy was faster. The boy lunged for the Hitachiin's neck. The orange haired Hitachiin felt a pinch then all was black. As they say curiosity killed the cat.

**~Four days later~ Hikaru's P.o.v.**

I groaned my head was all mixed up. Where was I anyway? I sat up, and opened my eyes. I flinched as everything came into focus, but it was different my sight had never been this good. "Oh, good you're awake." I looked up to see a girl looking into my eyes. She has long wavy black hair. Her eyes are a beautiful violet color, and she is pale very pale. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and I see the tips are red. She is wearing black loose sport shorts, and a dark red tank top. "I-I... Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" I asked her. She frowned a little, "My name is Arella, and you are in my house in the U.S." I almost gasp. The U.S.? I live in Japan. "The U.S?" I ask her. She nods, "How much do you know about vampires?" She asked. That threw me off guard. "Ummm, I don't know why?" I ask. She holds up a hand held mirror.

My eyes right now are bright blue, my orange hair had darkened to a dark brown, my skin was pale, and I opened my mouth and saw fangs. My newly brown hair laid down in a shaggy position, my bangs didn't part like they once had. If I flipped my head around fast my bangs would fall flat in my eyes. I looked kind of emo if that's how you wanted to put it. I was a vampire. I looked up at her, "Surprise." She said quietly. "I'm a vampire ..." I trailed off. She nodded gravely. "I look so different..." I try again. "You can appear in your human form as well but that takes time and energy." She tells me. "That's your new appearance, but you can put some energy into making yourself look like your past self." I nod. I hear the door open, and footsteps approach. A 16 year old boy is standing there, "So the new guys awake huh?" He says with a smirk. Arella rolls her eyes.

The boy holds out a hand, "The names Felix." I take his hand and shake it, "I'm Hikaru..." Felix looks playful and fun, but I don't think he could replace my brother. I take in Felix's appearance he has blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He was pale and had the long fangs as well. He was wearing black jeans with a silver chain, and a white tee-shirt. I watch Arella get up and leave the room. "How are you feeling?" Felix asked. I also took note that if my hair was blonde and my eyes were darker we could be twins. "Confused... Worried about my brother back in Japan... How long has it been?" I ask. He sighs, "Four days..." I freeze four days... Kaoru would be so worried. "Do I get to see my family again?" I ask. Felix smiles and nods, "In time." That made me feel a little better. Felix chuckled a little bit, "You can also get away with calling Arella Cinderella." I snickered a little bit. "Don't even go there... I can make it just as bad for you FeFe." Arella said now back in the room. Felix groaned, "Fine..." He said.

"Hikaru..." Arella said to get my attention. She handed me a cup of what looked like fruit punch. I took it on account of the burning in my throat. I took a big drink of it only to discover that it wasn't fruit punch, but it was one of the best things I had ever had. I had a pretty good idea of what it was. I felt a whole lot better after I drank that. "That was blood...?" I asked. She nodded. "So ummm... What now?" I ask. I really mean when do I get back to my brother. "Well... I suppose for now we educate you in our ways..." Arella tells me. "How long will that take?" I ask her. "Hmmmm it depends on if you cooperate." Felix jumps in. I put my head in my hands... "I'm sorry Kao..." I mummer. I silently swear to myself that I'll see him again, but I can only pray he'll accept the monster I've become.

Felix extended his arm and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry buddy... You could be dead. If that helps we saved you from that." I look into his eyes, they were full of sympathy. I nod, "I suppose the situation could be worse... Thanks." Felix shrugs, "Eh, no family like a vampire coven." And he bear hugs me. His strength nearly crushed me I think. I chuckle, and high five Felix. "Dude haha that'll take getting used to." Arella clears her throat, "Shall we start lessons?" I give a nod. The faster we learn the faster I get back to Kaoru. "For starters Hikaru we'll discuss fact and myth." Arella started.

~Meanwhile in Japan~

Kaoru's P.o.v.

I paced back and forth. Where was Hikaru? I had looked everywhere in Japan. It wasn't like him to leave and not come back! I sighed, I knew what happened. Earlier we had gotten a call about a crime scene with Hikaru's blood all over it. They said his chances of being alive were slim to none. They hadn't found a body though, but they said this murderer has killed before because this crime scene was clean other than blood of course. I sit on the bed I haven't eaten or slept in four days. Mom was even home for this. I lay back and leave my thoughts on my brother... "Hikaru where are you?" I whisper to myself. Not too long after I slip into unwanted darkness.

~Back in the U.S. ~

Hikaru's p.o.v.

I sigh. This is an unbelievably long lesson. However, I learned quite a bit. Arella and Felix had taught me how to hunt, telepathy, fact and myth, how to assume my human appearance, and well they said I'd discover a special ability. Felix was astounded at how fast I was learning. It's been about a week since I woke up as a vampire. I was actually enjoying myself, except for the worry for my brother. Oh my Kaoru. "Why the long face champ?" Felix asks coming out of nowhere. "Just remembering my family," I tell him. Felix sits next to me on the couch, "Yeah it's impossible to forget your family." Felix was like a brother to me. He was playful, but not Kaoru. "I had a twin brother Felix... He was the most important person in the world to me, and the night I was attacked we were fighting... I never settled things with him." I said putting my hands over my face. Felix pats my back.

Arella walked in the room. "Hikaru I feel your sad..." she said. Felix explained the situation. "I see," she murmured. "We were planning to go to Japan Hikaru." Felix said. I looked up my bright blue eyes flashing. "It was going to be later, but I suppose we could head out sooner." Arella murmured. I smiled, "Arella, I would love that," I tell her. She smiles, "We'll head out tomorrow then." "Thank you!" I exclaim. She smiles and nods. "Well... You best go pack Hikaru." Felix tells me. I jump up with a lot of energy, and leave to go pack my things.

My things weren't hard to pack. They only consisted of about two weeks of clothes and toiletries. "Hikaru?" Arella's soft voice came through the door which was slightly cracked. "Yes?" I asked. "While we are going to Japan and you will be attending Ouran you cannot go back as Hikaru." She told me. I sighed, "I figured. I'm just happy that I can watch over my little Kaoru." I told her. "Plane leaves at 6 a.m." She said and left. 'Arella is so mysterious...' I think to myself. She's really quiet and to the point. I shrug and continue packing.

~The next morning~

"Are you ready Hikaru?" Felix asked me as we boarded the plane. I smiled and nodded. I had so many emotions at once. Happiness, sadness, excitement, giddiness, and anger. The weird part was the anger. I didn't understand it, I was mad at myself because I had fought with Kao and left. As the plane took off I stared out the window thinking about what life at Ouran's going to be like. 'Felix and I could join the host club...' I think to myself. I smile slightly remembering my hosting days. Kaoru and I had been popular with the ladies... I wonder if he still hosts.

After a very long boring flight the plane touches down in Tokyo. I breathe in the air as if I need it, which I don't. I smile it felt good to be home. We pick up our bags at the bag pickup and hailed a taxi. The taxi took us to our new townhouse. "How do you guys already have a house here?" I ask. Arella smiles slightly, "We like to travel Hikaru we own houses almost everywhere big." "Makes sense." I mummer. I know Arella and Felix can hear me due to our enhanced senses. Arella and Felix already have stuff here from staying here before. Felix shows me to my room which is next to his. I thank him and begin to unpack, "We start school tomorrow Hikaru," Felix says still standing in my doorway. He hands me a uniform to Ouran, "Be ready to leave at 6."

In the morning I tied the tie onto my uniform emotions rushed back to me. Nervous is the most that I feel. I gulp as the three of us climb into a taxi, soon the taxi arrives at Ouran academy. "Mmm David you're in class 1A," Arella tells me. We had agreed my name would be David and I was an exchange student from the US. I nod and walk towards class 1A. Felix and Arella were in class 2A. I take a deep breath and open the door. I walk in introduce myself to the teacher. She smiles and points at a seat and tells me to take it. I thank her, but deep down I panic because this is my old seat. I close my eyes while I try to calm myself.

The bell rings, and everyone sits. Haruhi is next to me. I sneak a glance at Kaoru's seat; empty. "Class this is David our new student from America." The teacher tells the class. Just before the teacher begins calling role the door opens and my brother steps in, "Mr. Hitachiin you cannot be late everyday!" The teacher exclaims. No one stands up for my brother, "M'am maybe you should just let him go I mean with his family issues." I trail not believing I had done that. Kaoru's gaze moves to me. His eyes narrow and he glares daggers. It takes me a sec but I understand I'm a new guy in his beloved brother's seat. "Kaoru that's David our exchange student from America," The teacher tells him. Kaoru nods and sits.

About halfway through the lesson a piece of paper all folded finds its way to my desk. I unfold it,

_**David, **_

_**My name is Kaoru Hitachiin... I'd like to thank you for standing up for me earlier, but I must ask why? You don't know me and your new here so how did you know of my family situation? I also must apologize for the cold stares and looks you see my brothers been gone two weeks or close to that anyway and you're in his seat. **_

I glance up at him, but he's not looking so I begin writing out a reply.

_**Kaoru,**_

_**Standing up for you seemed like the right thing to do I've lost someone important to me once, so I know what it feels like. As for knowing of your family situation it's everywhere all over the news. I think everyone knows. I'm sure you'll find he's out there somewhere. Don't give up hope. And also I'm sorry for taking your brothers seat it wasn't my choice. We cool?**_

Using the skill I'd perfected when was Hikaru the note gently landed on Kaoru's desk without being noticed. I quickly turn my attention to the teacher. Soon I find the paper back on my desk.

_**David,**_

_**Who did you lose? This feeling about my brother is killing me. I can't explain it. He's the only one out there I could trust with my life. Even worse the night he went missing we were fighting... I don't know if he forgave or not... And yeah we're cool.**_

I blink and flinch slightly reading the note. I hope no one notices, "Oh Kaoru..." I whisper. Kaoru looks up at me, but I quickly avert my gaze. I take my pencil and write out a reply.

_**Kaoru,**_

_**I too lost a brother. Well, he's not lost he's alive and well it appears. He doesn't know where I am... I watch over him though. Quite closely actually. Wouldn't want him to get hurt. I'm sure Hikaru forgives you.**_

I carefully get the note to Kaoru. I think I've told him too much, but I don't wish to hide from him. Maybe if he figures it out... Kaoru looks up at me and I hold his gaze. My icy blue eyes to his golden eyes. He shakes his head slightly and begins to write. The note reappears on my desk.

_**David,**_

_**This seems a little weird. Maybe I just want to believe Hikaru's alive. I have weird little theories in my mind. Maybe I'm just insane, but you remind me of Hikaru... A lot. Who are you?**_

I look at Kaoru who is staring at me quite determined. I scribble four words nervously on the paper.

_**I am David Carter.**_

Quickly I return the note to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes meet mine and cloud with sadness. I feel my heart shatter. "I'm sorry Kao..." I whisper so only I can hear it. The note does not return to me. The bell rings soon after. As I stand and begin walking Kaoru matches my pace and walks next to me, "Sorry.. I'm just torn over my brother." Kaoru tells me. "It's completely understandable," I tell him. "Uh, David I was thinking you have the looks, would you uh like to join me at the host club?" Kaoru asked. I nodded and my brother began to lead the way. I followed slowly pretending to take in the surroundings for the first time. I was doing a pretty good job if you asked me. When we arrived at music room 3 Kaoru opened the door. We found the host club in a circle discussing something with someone in the middle. We got closer and I began to smell Felix in the middle of the circle. Looks like he's going to host. Eyes turned to me looks like I'd be hosting as well. After a debate Felix and I were members of the host club. I was the innocent type and Felix was the sporting type. The host club couldn't have gotten my type more wrong.

I was not innocent. Not in the least, I was a liar. I was lying to them now. I just wanted to hug my brother and do our brotherly act. I sighed. Kyouya looked highly frustrated because he could not trace my birth family. I chuckled at his efforts. Our first day of hosting Felix and I got a lot of customers, and profits went up. I found myself comfortable with the hosts now. They didn't suspect a thing about me. A small part of me wishes they did though.

Felix fit right in with us. Tamaki was still over dramatic, Haruhi still working off her debt, Kaoru still shaken and hurt, Mori still silent, Hani still hyper and sugar crazed, and Kyouya still a money obsessed stalker. Everyone was upset over my absence though. They kept pictures of me up all over music room 3. Everyone wanted to believe I was still alive. I wanted to tell them everything, but I knew I couldn't. "Ah, How about we all go out of ice cream to celebrate the arrival of our new hosts!" Tamaki suggests. Everyone agrees, but Felix and I look at each other knowing we don't really eat human foods. I don't know what I still have tastes for.

We arrive at the ice cream shop and Tamaki makes a huge scene about buying Haruhi's ice cream, "Geez Boss it's not that hard. She's not dirt poor she can buy her own if she wants. I mean it was nice of you to offer but sometimes you go a little over board with it." I regret saying that. The entire host club is staring at me now, "Er sorry." I offer. "You sounded like Hikaru for a minute there..." Tamaki trailed off. I look at Felix for help. He clearly doesn't know what to do. "Hikaru?" Kaoru asked hopefully. I didn't move I didn't speak. I see Felix give me a nod, and I know what I must do. I turn to walk, but Felix catches wrist and whispers, "Not this way." I give him an icy glare, and growl slightly. He lets me go, "It's your choice Hikaru not mine, or Arella's." He whispers so only my sensitive hearing can pick it up. I turn back to the host club, "David." I correct looking at Kaoru. Kaoru looks at the ground tears falling from his face, "Oh..." He mutters. Guilt stabs at my heart, "I'm sorry Kao." I run off at human speed. Everyone stands still frozen except Kaoru who runs after me. Haruhi tries to chase Kaoru, but Felix catches her and shakes his head. "Let them handle it." He tells the host club, then Felix mutters a few words under his breath and the host club seems to forget about what just happened. All except for Kaoru of course.

"Come back!" I hear Kaoru yell. Without thinking I jump up into a tree and stay still. I breathe and channel my energy assuming my human appearance. Kaoru stands near my tree and drops to his knees, "Hikaru don't leave me." I sit tight unsure of what to do. Kaoru just lays there on the ground and shuts his eyes. When his breathing slowed and he was sleeping I hopped down. I pulled my baby brother into a gentle hug. "I'm here Kao, I always will be." I say to him then kiss his forehead. He shivered due to my freezing body. I carry him bridal style to the Hitachiin residence. I manage to get him up through the window to our old room and lay him down on the bed. I lay down next to him like we used to, but before I get up to leave I fall asleep. Vampires sleep once a week.

In the morning I'm awakened by someone. I open my eyes it was Kaoru. "Mmmm sorry Kaoru I fell asleep here last night." I tell him, but Kaoru doesn't move. He just stares into my face, and that's when I remember I was assuming my human appearance. I sit up next to him. "Hika?" He asks sounding hurt. "Yes Kao I am here." I hug him. Kaoru hugs me tighter and begins sobbing into my shoulder. "Where have you been Hika?" Kaoru asks through sobs. "Oh Kao I've been here with you all along." I whisper in his ear. "You're so cold.." Kaoru trails off. "I know." Is all I say. Kaoru pulled closer, "But why?" Her asked. "I-I changed Kaoru I'm a vampire."

* * *

**What do you guys think? One shot or not?**


End file.
